


Never Tell Me the Odds

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Good Parent Han Solo, Han Solo Lives, Kidnapping, KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, POV Han Solo, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: He might have given his son brain damage, but at least he was bringing him home to Leia.Kylux Avent 2020: Day 13: The Past
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Never Tell Me the Odds

Ben’s quiet, but that’s not saying a whole lot. Ben had been quiet since he was thirteen and bubbling with all the hormones and angst that came along with being a growing young man. The only real reason the quiet bothers Han is because, well, he did kidnap his son from an exploding military base. Rather aggressively, if he remembered it correctly. Knocking him in the back of the head and dragging his far-too-heavy-to-be-real body into the Falcon. Considering he hadn’t woken up yet, yeah, there might be some concern there. He was just a tiny bit worried he’d knocked something loose in that stubborn head. If he brought Ben back to Leia in a coma, then he’d never be allowed back into her bed. 

Of course, Ben’s maybe-coma was nothing in comparison to the often loud and snippy attitude of their tag-along. He’d been referring to him as ‘the bitchy redhead’ in his mind, but he’d learned over the last few hours that the man’s name was /Armitage Hux/ and apparently Ben was his ‘mission’. He had to keep him alive for when the First Order swooped in to rescue them and return them to the ‘Supreme Leader.’’

Han didn’t know who this kid thought he was fooling, but there were a couple things wrong with his statement. 

Number one: No First Order TIE fighter was going to catch up with the Falcon. She might be old and she might be falling apart, but she could pull a twelve parsec Kessel Run on any given day of the week. 

Number two: He’d never seen another officer, Imperial or First Order, ever care about a singular soldier’s life, even if that soldier was the apprentice of their leader. He knew that look of longing. He knew the gentleness in those hands. 

Armitage Hux wasn’t fooling anybody. 

Han snorted as he set a course for D’Qar. He wasn’t completely sure he was going to actually stop while Ben was indisposed. It would create more problems later if he woke up in a murderous mood, but the look on Leia’s face when he brought Ben /and/ Ben’s boyfriend home would be priceless. 

It reminded him of a few decades ago when he stumbled upon a loud, arrogant princess with the entire galaxy on her shoulders. How easily it had been to fall for her fire and give it all up to be with her. 

Chewie chortled beside him as they heard the sounds of that snippy Imperial accent berating a groggy, confused Ben for being a ‘reckless idiot’. 

Han chuckled as he put the Falcon into hyperspace. Sometimes, the past repeated itself in the strangest of ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! :)


End file.
